


Malfunction

by mos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm a little bit digusted with myself for writing this as it's kinda sappy and not my thing. But here we go!

"Marcus."

Marcus was neck deep in grounder politics, nuclear bombs, and the establishment of rules for their settlement, and he simply did not have time for whatever it was that was making Abby say his name in _that_ tone. He loved the woman, and he loved that at the end of the day he could crawl into bed next to her and have a few hours of the world being right, but right now he needed to think. And plan. And fix this, before a crazy AI dropped a nuclear warhead on them.

"Not now, Abby," he said, eyes flicking between a map of their immediate territory and the rough outline of the new Exodus Charter.

"Marcus, it's important." She was standing there in the doorway with her arms crossed, that much he could see out of the corner of his eye. They could evacuate to Mt Weather to withstand a blast, but what about the grounders?

"More important than nuclear warfare?" he asked. Hopefully the team they'd sent out could get to ALIE in time, but just in case... and what punishment for Jaha, afterward? Was it fair to execute someone who was insane?

He looked up, and Abby was gone, and he instinctively knew that she was angry and that he'd fucked up. Dismissing Abby was never something that went well, especially now that they were... lovers? Boyfriend and girlfriend? A couple, he decided.

With aching eyes and a slight headache, he needed a break anyway. Climbing to his feet, he strode out after Abby, because nuclear warfare had nothing on Abby's temper, and he couldn't take having her upset with him. He'd pick her flowers, he decided. And get the cooks to bake her a small cake from the mix they'd pilfered from the mountain. Then he'd rub her feet. She'd forgive him.

He poked his head into the medical tent, and found Jackson in there alone. "She went to the river," he said.

"Thank you, Jackson," Marcus said, and with a sigh, went after his lady. If she was heading for the river, then she must be _really_ pissed.

He plucked her a flower on the way, a small white snowdrop from a patch on the edge of the forest. At the river, he found her sitting on a rock, hands clasped in her lap. Strangely, she didn't look angry. Peaceful, maybe.

Sitting down beside her, he offered her the snowdrop. "I'm sorry," he said.

She took it, a smile stealing over her face. Bringing it to her nose, she glanced at him. "So I am more important than nuclear warfare," she stated.

"I won't tell if you won't."

Still smiling, she took his hand, her gaze turning to the river. "I had a malfunction," she said.

He tried to come up with a meaning to her words, and failed. "A malfunction of what?"

The look she gave him was withering, but even as he stared back at her stupidly, the pieces fell into place. Obviously he'd heard the term before, but not being a medical professional, it was only in passing. By the time things got to him, they were in terms of _second child_ and _termination_.

"Oh," he said softly.

He watched the river, Abby's hand still in his. Implant malfunctions did happen on the Ark, but nonetheless were uncommon, and most women followed the rules and terminated the pregnancy. Now that they were on the ground, however, there was no need for population control. In fact, the first baby to be born on the ground was something he'd vaguely looked forward to. He just hadn't expected it to be his, was all.

"Would you please say something?" Abby said. Now she sounded angry.

A baby. His baby. The thing he'd never thought he'd have. Abby was forty, and any pregnancy at her age was going to be prone to complications, but any baby of theirs was bound to be a fighter. He'd teach him or her to walk on the soft moss of the forest floor, and when they were old enough, he'd get Octavia or Lincoln to make them a wooden sword to play with.

He had a stupid smile on his face when he looked at Abby.

"If it's a girl, can we give her an Earth name? Like Gaia, or Terra, or Sunshine-"

She threw her arms around him and started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagined the naming going down:
> 
> Clarke: UGH Bellamy they're arguing over the baby's name again!
> 
> Bellamy: Still? I don't see what the big deal is. Gaia's an okay name.
> 
> Clarke: My mom hates it, and the only thing more stubborn than Kane, is her.
> 
> Bellamy: Did you know that the Roman goddess of the earth was Terra?
> 
> Clarke: Are you a closet history nerd?
> 
> Bellamy: Maaybe.
> 
> And then it would either turn out to be a boy or they'd name her Faith. The end.


End file.
